Puppy-Dog Eyes
by SkyblueNightingale
Summary: She'll be damned for his eyes, his puppy-dog eyes.


**Puppy Dog Eyes**

Sakura stood in her bathroom staring at herself in the mirror, the woman reflecting in the mirror looked hollow. The room was dark, two old flickering candles on the counter sink was the only light source. Naked with nothing but purplish marks scattered on her pale skin. She felt nothing as she stood there staring at herself, feeling dull.

A slim hand reached to the pinkette slender neck, where the most purple marks appeared the worst. A soft green glow illuminated around the hand and as melting snow the wicked violet marking evaporated. The hand continued to chest, naval, and the inner thighs now only leaving beautiful ivory silk skin to glow in the dark. The girl climb into the tub, in hope to wash away the regret and insecurity that clung to her skin. It was a complete waste, it would never leave her, no it would forever cling to her. This was what her life had become.

Regrets and Insecurity.

XxXxx

"_**Sakura**_."

That's all it takes to come out of his succulent mouth and she would be his. He would always find her when she was alone and corner her, whisper her name in her ear. Sakura didn't know when it all started but now it was like sweet wine and she was willing to drown in it. Never hesitating giving into his calls and how heavenly his lips felt on her, she opened up for him. His gentle hands would always find their way into her silky inner thighs, coaxing the sweetest sounds from her flushed lips. She was to be damned and to die in his hands all for his eyes; his puppy-dog eyes.

Many would not use those words describing his dark abyss eyes, that once held nothing but hatred for the world. She was the only one who saw them as that of a abounded puppy, whenever she found them gazing back at her. They will forever remind her of the boy who she had first found love in, before the dark shadows tainted the broken boy. Those puppy-dog eyes define the pure innocence that once was part of this man's life, but now are what damns her soul.

Several woman would describe this man as a sulky demigod but to Sakura he is nothing but a curse. He has become a re-occurring problem, and she has no will to stop it. The way he talks to her has her weak, his words burn a deep fire within her. But they also burn her, killing her softly; breaking her. Has her insecure, feeling broken. But she still desires more of him, and she sure of it, demising all the warning signs. This man has her readily to sell her soul just for him. He also gives her the power to be bold in his presences to do so many lewd things just so she would feel wanted by him. But now she looks so haunted in the dark corner, in the shadows of her former self. She has lost it, he has infected her with his poison; and there's no cure for it.

"_**Sakura**_."

Once again she will continue to love those puppy-dog eyes and he will always be welcome in her inner thighs. She will fall down to hell for him; always him.

"_Sasuke-kun_."

When the summer comes to end, he would be leaving once again. Returning to his journey to redemption. He will leave her behind, with no promises to return to her. This is what the consequences were for giving him everything she had to offer without expecting anything in return. Regret was what she dressed in and Insecurity is what she painted her face with.

Sakura Haruno will forever fall for Sasuke Uchiha puppy-dog eyes. Everything to be damned.

But when the spring flowers, begin to bloom, there a beautiful flower with blood red petals will sprout in the shade of a great cherry blossom tree. A man in dark clothing will rest looking over the precious bud, guarding the beauty's of spring days.

* * *

**Note: Alright I really wanted this to have deep angst but It's not Sasuke's true character to just use Sakura for sex, so i had to give this story a better ending. Sigh but anyway this is a one-shot. There's always gonna be a happy ending for Sakura it might not come when she needs it but she will always receive it eventually, well thats what i believe. Also this was based during Sasuke's redemption journey. So I hope you guys enjoyed it and Thank You for reading!**


End file.
